


Michael's Towel

by mortaldivergence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Beach Day, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortaldivergence/pseuds/mortaldivergence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finally gets to go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael's Towel

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short fluffy friedshipy? fic  
> And I hope you all enjoy!

Finally it was Friday. Geoff, Michael’s boss, let everyone go home early. They were having many frustrating problems with the servers, before Geoff just told everyone to go home, and they would figure it out Monday. Michael couldn’t wait to finally get some time off. It had been a crazy week, and Michael had stayed late at the office almost every night. He really needed this afternoon off to take a break. 

Now that he had the afternoon off, Michael knew exactly how he was going to spend it. It was already half way through the summer, and Michael had yet to go to the beach. It was one of the hottest days of the summer, or so the news had said. He was looking forward to this.

So Michael wasted no time rushing home from the office. Throwing on a pair of swim trunks, grabbing a towel and some sunscreen, Michael practically ran back to his car. Of course he was stuck in traffic, though what did he expect? It was Friday afternoon and it was hot as fuck. Of course there was traffic. But Michael tried not to let the wait to bother him. Instead he cranked the AC and played some of his favorite music. 

It took longer than Michael would have liked, but he finally made it to the beach. Now all he had to do was find a spot to park. Naturally there was not a single fucking empty space anywhere. Michael drove around for almost fifteen minutes before he saw the car backing out. He rushed to take the space, before any of the other cars circling the lot saw it. Luckily he got to it right before some other person stole it.

Michael grabbed the bag he stuffed the towel, sunscreen, and anything else he thought he might need. The beach was crowded. Once again, what did he expect? He walked along down the beach a little ways, before deciding on a spot to lay out his towel. He placed his towel on the hot sand, down near a big log, and dropped his bag. Michael couldn’t wait to go swimming now that he was finally here. He quickly smothered himself in sunscreen, then jogged down to the ocean. 

Michael didn’t know how long he was actually in the water for. It felt like only ten minutes had passed. But based on how wrinkly his hands were, he guessed at least an hour passed, if not more. He decided to get out and warm up for a bit. He began walking in the direction of where he remembered he left all his stuff. He stopped in his tracks. Where he remembered leaving his towel, there was now a man lying there. Is this not where he left his stuff? Well there is his bag, so this was his towel. Why the hell is there some random guy lying on his towel?

Michael marched up to the man, lying on his towel. “Hey, asshole,” he shouted.

The boy, startled, scrambled up to a sitting position. He looked to be about Michael’s age, and a little confused to have been shouted at.  
“Wh-what the hell?” He asked in what Michael thought to be a british accent.

“You’re on my towel,” Michael explained.

“What, no this is my towel. I know because it’s an old Halo towel.”

“Yea, well so was my towel, so give me back my towel.”

“Oh, I’m really sorry,” The sandy haired man looked around, sudden understanding crossed his face. “Yep this is your towel, mines over there,” he said pointing a couple of feet to the left, cheeks turning pink.

“It’s fine, we have the same towel, it could have happened to anyone.” Michael paused. “Well not anyone, only to dumbasses like you.”

Gavin looked hurt as he said, “Well, again sorry, and I’ll just leave you alone now.”

“No wait. I’m sorry, you will soon learn that I insult the people around me, but I never actually mean it.”

“Alright, well I’m Gavin.” Gavin held out his hand for Michael to take.

“Michael,” Michael said taking Gavin’s out stretched hand.

Michael told Gavin to bring his towel and place it next to his to they could get to know each other some more. “So you like Halo?” Michael asked as soon as Gavin sat down beside him. Gavin grinned, and dived into a long story of how he got into Halo, and which one is his favorite and why. When he was done, it was Michael’s turn to share. They talked for hours, Michael only knows that much time has passed because the sun was beginning to set behind them. When they finally agreed it was getting late, the traded numbers, and went their separate ways, with promises of seeing each other again tomorrow.


End file.
